Summer, 2009
by Craftwright
Summary: Fighting monsters, saving the world... that's a mighty fine purpose to have in life. But after defeating Kronos, Percy and his fellow campers have all the time and none of the responsibility. Inevitably, sensibilities erode and teenagers do what they do best. You know what I mean.
1. I become love's love interest

The Path of Passion

It's a hell of a story to tell.

It was the Summer of Cum, as I liked to call the time after I saved New York and the gods themselves. Annabeth and I had finally consummated our relationship and started fucking on the nightly. Of course, being one of the most powerful demigods in camp also entitled me to the finest and tighest pussy in town. After losing my virginity to Annabeth the night we were thrown in the water by my charming fellow campers, a dam of sexual restraint seemed to burst within me. Within days I was begging Annabeth to do crazier and crazier sex acts with me, more brazenly as time went on. At first, she'd sneak across camp invisibly to my cabin. Tyson spent most days and nights in the forges of the Cyclops, which meant the Poseidon Cabin was available to become a complete love shack. For real, sometimes we'd cop ambrosia from the kitchens and use it to fuel all-nighter sex marathons. I fucked every hole in her body dozens of times. The blonde daughter of wisdom was my favorite girl in the whole world.

I've never been a guy with ironclad ethics and having superpowers and prophecies about me didn't decrease my ego any. I shopped around a bit while going steady with Annabeth, alright? There, I said it. The summer I turned sixteen, I was in excellent physical shape, rocking the invincibility granted by the River Styx, and my name was being praised 24/7 up in Olympus. My point is that I had my choice when it came to affection. I kept things on the down-low, but that still meant a risk of rumors getting around as I happily deflowered many of the female campers. I didn't notice it at first, but I later realized the single most popular cabin for me was Aphrodite. That shouldn't really be a surprise – she's only the closest there is to a sex goddess – but it had consequences in a way I would never have expected.

When I say I romped through the Camp Half-Blood catalogue, don't take me too seriously. I never had sex with more than two girls from any one cabin save Aphrodite. After all, Annabeth had the best personality of any girl I'd ever met, and her body was absolutely bangin'. That being said, a man's eyes wander and I went my philanderous ways. But I did do a good job of keeping side bitches on the side – no word of my moral failing ever reached Annabeth's precious ears. But things came close… so close.

As I hinted at earlier, caution was thrown to the winds when it came to the cabin of a certain love goddess. What do I have to say, other than that the Aphrodite chicks were the sexiest things on this end of Long Island? To be clear, they were thots, plain and simple. But even the bland personality of a thot can be tolerated if she's mind-altering hot, which the entire population of that cabin was. Have I mentioned there were _only_ girls in the Aphrodite cabin? C'mon, you _know_ where this is going.

There were only a few girls in there who never got a whiff of Jackson Jr, as I lovingly call my well-proportioned manhood. Of the many who did, only a select elite of two or three ever slept with me more than once. There are only so many days in a summer, goddamn! However, of these sexy thots with whom I engaged in coitus on multiple occasions, there was at least one with loose lips.

You see, the girl who leaked details of my hormonal affairs must have had an insanely tight pussy, for there was no other way my mind could have been so numb that I would reveal my prolific escapades of sexual conquest. The overwhelming majority of chicks that had my dick in them thought it was just the one fling I had away from Annabeth. But the best of the Aphrodite cabin had the skills to keep me up all night, and in the annals of pillow talk, it was inevitable that I would boast of my epic success. So the fact that I had banged no less than twenty-five girls within weeks reached the ears of the love goddess herself. Now, after no doubt hearing the tale from one of her many beautiful daughters, she could have decided to let the demigods fuck it out and leave us to our immature ways. But, who would have guessed – the goddess of love was a bit of a hands-on kind of gal. She wanted to know what the World Saver was like in bed.

So it came to be that she arrived at Camp Half-Blood one hot summer day. Things were in full swing at camp. The threat of Kronos had been neutralized, and the surge of monsters in recent years had subsided soon afterward. It was unlikely that another such challenge would emerge in my lifetime. I was okay with that. Chiron insisted that we not let our skills atrophy in the vacuum of peacetime. That meant hours of sword practice, various athletics and a bit of weapons crafting. The camper family was more or less harmonious and content. On any given night you could find me balls deep in Annabeth's tight pussy or tighter ass in my cabin, but if we weren't there it was because I was out cheating on her with one of the neighboring sluts.

I'm not telling this story to make myself look good, trust me. I'm recording this so later generations of campers will have no misunderstandings regarding this camp. This place is a sexual sandbox, a, oasis of deviancy where ancient meets modern, and cock meets pussy. The day Aphrodite visited me and we had the best sex of my life, I learned that gods and goddesses come to Camp Half-Blood on the regular to have their carnal fill of muscled and toned teens. Maybe this all made sense up in Olympus, but to me it was fucking weird. Still, it meant that Aphrodite didn't give two shits about the consequences of fucking me, and in the end the experience somehow didn't blow up in my face.

Like I said, it was a standard summer day on the coast of Long Island. The faint scent of cherries hung in the air, and the protective border parted clouds above us to dazzle in the sunlight. Insects lazily flitted about over the heads of campers walking back and forth between volleyball pits and the archery range. The paint of the Big House shone healthily in the sun, and the climbing wall dripped lava lethargically in the heat. To me, the scene as I stepped out of my cabin that morning was heaven. My friends, the only people in the world I knew would fight and die by my side, all piled together having a blast. There was nothing to dislike. Even the grouches like Clarisse didn't get on my nerves these days. Side note: I thought long and hard about giving that Ares girl a taste of Jackson Jr, but decided against it. There's an old adage: _never stick your dick in crazy._ I swear by it.

So there I was, the big man on campus, strutting around like Olympus itself was swinging from my balls. I dispensed fist bumps and daps whenever a bro or hottie passed by. I waved to Chiron in the distance as he plucked arrows out of a target. I bro-hugged my boy Grover before we sat down to eat some breakfast.

"Got any plans, Percy?" he asked as he took a bite of sumptuous, supernatural pancake. I similarly filled my mouth with delicious, foamy batter.

"Nothing much," I grinned. "I'm thinking a jog down the beach, then a bit of weight training to keep my abs honed. Then a bit of sword practice in the arena and after that I'm clocking out."

"Apollo and Hermes cabins are teaming up for a smoke sesh," Grover informed me. He was good at staying caught up on the less acceptable happenings of camp. "Someone brought a massive prerolled joint cone back from Europe and they say it's going to hold ten grams of weed."

"That's fucking insane," I grinned. "We're going to be zooted!" We exchanged intel on squad plans until we both felt confident we had the week's schedule of parties, smoke sessions, and betting fights down. I was about to wrap things up and walk off my meal when some mates from the Hermes cabin sauntered up.

"Sup, Percy," grinned one of the identical Stoll twins. We shook our personal handshake and he pressed a glass into my hands.

"I'm not your dishwasher, boy," I laughed, looking at it.

"That may look like a normal, self-filling Camp Half-Blood drinking glass," announced the other Stoll. "And it is. BUT, we have also managed to crack some of the restrictive enchantments on it. You can guess what that means."

The implications sank in. I was seriously impressed. Many a late night conversation had been fueled by fanciful lists of alcohol campers would call forth if we could from the magical cups. But, of course, they weren't able to fill with alcohol. Until now…

"Bacardi," I whispered, looking around furtively. I felt the weight in my hands change as the glass filled with a clear liquid. I took a swig and felt the familiar burn of my favorite rum. "I am extremely impressed, boys," I said, handing it back to a Stoll. "That's a game changer."

"Yup," Connor or Travis replied. "It's gonna be a lot easier to slide into panties with an unlimited tap of the good stuff on hand."

"Amen, brother," I bro-fived them again and made my exit from the illicit meeting. It was more a stunt than anything. It was no problem at all for me to zip across the water to a seafront bar and cop a few bottles of something nice. Less endowed campers merely had to pay the Hermes cabin and they could select from a massive cooler they hid in the back.

I wasn't sure where I was going as I walked. I started in the general direction of the arena, but with booze now on my mind I figured I might poach a few shots from my own private stash. I had no reservations against getting wasted in the AM, because that's a pillar of any proper period of relaxation and no-fucks-given-ness. I had a bit of a reputation as a guy who just did not give a shit about anything, mainly because my confidence was hardened and my combat skills were off the charts. Annabeth, perhaps the most popular female demigod, was practically hanging off my dick. I could do anything and still be the 'big man,' short of revealing just how much pussy I was getting. The one thing that could top admiration in a man is envy, and I definitely wanted to avoid welling any of that up if I could help it.

So before I knew it I was back in my cabin, throwing back a few out of my Hennessy bottle. For good measure, I popped by bedside cabinet open and pulled out a joint, one of many I kept lying around. I wasn't a stoner, but I frequent both drugs. I figured as long as I kept a clear head when it mattered and my body was in good shape, it wasn't even irresponsible. As it turned out, that was a day when a clear head would have been most advisable.

I stepped out of cabin for the second time that morning about an hour later. By this time I was thoroughly buzzed and high, and loving it. I'm not introverted, but when I'm faded I love diving underwater and just fucking around with the ocean. Making the water into shapes and things, putting on races with fish and palling around with octopi. I watched an episode of Blue Planet somewhere once, and I realized that despite my incredible aquatic powers I hadn't spent much time exploring the other 75% of the Earth's surface. So sometimes, usually while extremely inebriated, I liked to zoom around under the sea and just check the marine world out. We didn't exactly have a rival to the Great Barrier Reef out on the east coast, but there were still plenty of pretty sites. Annabeth didn't like it when I got hammered, probably because all her power was centered on her mighty brain, but sometimes she would come underwater with me and be cool about it. One of those expeditions, we'd replicated our first time and made love illuminated by blue sunlight. It had been magical, and occasionally while underwater alone I jerked off to the memory. I could shape water into an acceptable lube.

So I was on my way to the beach, dressed appropriately in shorts, a bright t-shirt and flip flops. My hair was cut short except for a long mane down the top, which was easy to arrange while maximizing style and class. I wore black wayfarers JFK-style. With my hard-earned build and impeccable posture, I was the spitting image of a young president. I can't apologizing for being the epitome of swagger. I just was.

I threw down my blanket and more or less collapsed on the sand. I was famous for losing my balance after the third drink, and many of my friends paced themselves based on how drunk I was. As I got comfy on the blanket, feeling the hot sand mold to my form, I realized it would be quite nice to chill on the beach for at least an hour. My mind was being gently massaged to jelly by the weed and booze, and I wasn't sure I even had the willpower to open my eyes for the next thirty minutes. I was not a man of impressive commitments.

Unbeknownst to me as I enjoyed my intoxicated stupor, Aphrodite had teleported to camp minutes before. Not wanting to advertise it, she'd assumed the form of a girl, about eighteen, who could pass as one of her daughters. Of course, right of the bat somethings would have been different about her. Her breasts would have been the exact right size and shape to look as hot as possible given her height and weight. Her face would have been perfectly symmetrical, the hair arranged with impossible precision. Her legs and thighs, the exact right lengths and widths, and her skin all throughout that most enticing tan, with muscles underneath that announced but did not advertise power.

What I'm trying to say is ostensibly Aphrodite disguised herself as a female camper. The reality is she was so fucking hot, no matter how young and human-sized she made herself, that there was not a chance in a million that she would not attract attention. Which, knowing her to be the Queen of Thots, was not surprising.

So to recap: Aphrodite had heard that I was setting records for demigod debauchery. She had come to camp half blood to sample my cum and gauge my sexual prowess for herself, a highly unsavory invention. And her target, myself, had just saturated my brain in a bunch of chemicals that prevented good decision making.

You know exactly where this is going.

"Percy," said a soft voice, waking me from my beach nap. I blearily cracked my eyes open and took in the beauty standing above me. She was similarly dressed for the surf, in a bikini bottom and form-fitting shirt. Her hair was barely restrained and blew like a curtain in the wind. Her smile rivaled the sun above her. I was blown away, but even when taken by surprise, a player like me could keep cool.

"You're not a camper," I said mildly. I closed my eyes, as though to challenge her to give me better reason to look. I was also vaguely aware her unfamiliar face might be the bait of some trap, but I knew I was well within camp borders so I played it cool.

"No, I'm not," she giggled. The sound tickled my ears like even Annabeth's couldn't, like her mirth was being poured onto me. "I've been using charmspeak all day to keep your friends away while I looked for you. Those poor boys." I was sure she was smiling mockingly. "They couldn't hide their lust for me, for this body. They were very… simple. A night with me would have melted their minds out between their legs."

After this quip, the potential names attached to the figure standing over me narrowed from infinity to one. There was only one being with a vagina who could talk smack like she had a pair.

"Aphrodite," I said, eyes still closed. "You caught me in the middle of a lovely nap."

"Aww, sorry about that. But speaking of lovely things, I was looking for you and now I've found you!"

I opened an eye quizzically. "And what can a son of the sea god do for you?"

"Percy, whispers have been getting back to me about some startling events unfolding in this camp. It seems you've taken the role of a crusader, campaign to bring a new meaning of sexulity to the shore of Long Island Sound."

My other eye opened. "I thought the gods didn't really care what we did. Who the fuck knows what kinky shit you guys get up to up there. Is someone mad with what I'm doing?"

"Not many of them know, as a matter of fact," Aphrodite said. She sat down next to me before unfolding her legs and stretching out beside me. With a little effort I tilted my head to sneak a peek at her breasts and was sufficiently impressed. I couldn't help it, I imagined cupping her boobies in my hands and rolling my thumbs over her nipples until she moaned. My cock twitched in my shorts. I was always up for a fuck and my mind was never far from the subject.

"I don't care either, you know," she continued. She turned her head and spoke softly into my ear. "I just want to know what all the fuss is about."

I didn't see but sure felt her hand slide over my cock. I don't know if she was using magic or if she just really knew how to handle my dick, but I was painfully hard within seconds.

"Jesus, we're right out in the open!" I chuckled, savoring the caress of her hand through my shorts. My cock wasn't exceptionally long, but it did have an aesthetic girth to it that ultimately gave most of my partners what they wanted. The majority of my member could be stroked by the love goddess with minimal movement, allowing her to pump me quickly and efficiently. Though we were extremely exposed, I had not the willpower to stop her fondling me.

"Do something then," she said, still teasing me with her touch. "Hide us, seaweed brain."

"Okay, no," I said, sitting up. I picked up her hand by the wrist, not rudely but firmly. I was fronting like I was drawing a boundary, but the truth was I couldn't use my ocean powers while crossed _and_ being pleasured. "Only Annabeth gets to call me that."

She grinned. "Percy, honey, in twenty minutes you'll be willing to dump her on the spot just to be my plaything."

"Fat chance," I grinned back. On the inside I was feeling really fucking horny and totally ready to fuck her, but I needed to take care of some logistics first. Water surged around us, sliding between our bodies and the sand. We were born down to the waves, which I parted like the Red Sea to slide us under the surface like our own personal water ride. A bubble formed around us the size of a tiny room, just underneath the crest of the Atlantic. Sunlight filtered into emerald and sapphire hues dazzled us.

"Very nice," Aphrodite said approvingly. "One might think you were expecting me."

"Don't flatter yourself, I do this all the time with Annabeth," I boasted, forming bubbly pillows in my hands.

"Ha! Don't flatter her, either," she replied huskily. "Why don't you see some of _my_ magic?"

Instantly our meager clothes vanished. We appraised each other, taking in the curves of supply, youthful flesh.

"Mmm, I see what they like about you," Aphrodite said. She propped herself up on an elbow and ran a finger down my six pack.

"Ditto," I said, reaching up to slide my hand up the side of her boob. It was perfect, large enough to allow a satisfying squeeze yet firm enough to maintain that amazing sexy shape.

"You like these breasts, Percy?" she asked, throwing a leg over mine and coming to straddle me. "I've spent so long honing this body. There's not a mortal man on the face of the planet who can see me naked and not want me more than life itself."

"I'm not saying otherwise," I said. My other hand reached up of its own accord to cup her other breast. My head sank back and I closed my eyes, reveling in the feel of her titties.

"You don't mince words," Aphrodite noted mockingly. "It's just straight to groping for Mr. Jackson."

"When you're a star, they let you do it," I would have shrugged but I was laying down.

"I would feel bad if I didn't warn you, Percy," she continued, pulling my head up gently and tapping my forehead until I looked into her eyes. "If you have sex with me, it will feel better than any other woman in the world. You could fill a calendar with every supermodel and still, the memories of this day will drift back to you with yearning." My dick was rubbing against her stomach, and I was already feeling a very carnal yearning indeed. Her skin was soft and smooth, and I was loving the feelings coming from the veiny underside of my cock.

"I don't care," I muttered.

"I want you to say you want it," she said, closing her eyes and bringing her lips close to my ear. "Tell me you want to fuck me more than Annabeth."

That wasn't a part of this before! Don't judge me too harshly, but in the face of wetting my dick I immediately betrayed my most trusted friend.

"Fuck that bitch," I said. "I just use her. If I could give up everything for you, I would. I'd love to spend the rest of my life buried up to my balls in you."

"Aww, how romantic," she laughed, finally kissing me. Her lips were unlike anything I had tasted before. They were so soft and perfect, I felt like I might orgasm from my mouth if it went on long enough. My fingertips tingled and I squeezed her titties hard.

"Okay, I turning you into a really stupid fuckbeast right now," Aphrodite admitted. "This whole time, my magic has been seeping into you, turning off everything in your brain that isn't devoted to sex and pleasure."

"That's hot," I gasped, grinding frantically into her belly.

Aphrodite rolled her eyes and grabbed my stiff cock. "You have way too much enthusiasm. Let me take the edge off things." Her fingers slid over the head of my penis, her thumb running up and down the sensitive underside. My cock twitched and jumped in her experienced plan. Her grasp was firm but not tight. She wouldn't let me blow until she was ready.

"How long could you last, if I challenged you?" she asked me, keeping up the massage of my manhood.

"Uh, like ten minutes," I wagered, though even a handjob was way more intense when it came from her.

"Wrong," she giggled. Her hand tightened around my length, and suddenly she was stroking me fully. My body spasmed in pleasure as I felt the feeling of contentment consume me as she jerked me off. Aphrodite's other hand focused in on the glans of my cock, topping off the stimulation of my shaft with targeted circular motions on my frenulum. It was super hot and incredibly professional. It was the kind of handjob you knew came from a woman who had been servicing dick for the last three thousand years. Don't blame me, but I came in like ten seconds.

The proof of my climax shot out, coating her hands and torso in ropes of cum. I bucked frantically, trying to ride out my orgasm before she withdrew her hands. My mind filled with the calm of a recently blown load.

"Wow," I admitted. "I thought I'd last for at least a minute there."

"You've been saving Olympus and everything, which I appreciate, by the way, but you'll recall you didn't take the opportunity to be made a sex god. You're half-mortal, Percy, and if I want you to cum you have no chance. Your cock is my dominion."

I looked up at her. Aphrodite had a somewhat silly looking face, like she was both fierce and teasing at the same time. I supposed she felt obligated to stay in control, having instigated our encounter.

"Okay, so you made me cum. I'll admit, your hand seems designed to stroke a cock to orgasm. So what's the next step in your divine plan?"

"So nice of you to make sure we have privacy," Aphrodite grinned, looking around at our private aquatic sex chamber before looking me in the eyes and tweaking my nipples pleasurably. "Otherwise you would be embarrassed at how silly you're about to sound."

I meditated on this pronouncement for but a moment. "And what, pray tell, are you going to -"

Aphrodite sat up on her haunches and grabbed my cock with both hands. Her fingers stroked the sides while her thumbs ran up and down the length of my underside, tracing the sensitive main vein. As her fingers circled my head, they danced under and over it, teasing me but not allowing the stimulation to become too intense. Soon I was once again at full hardness. Then the goddess of love moved one of her hands to my scrotum.

"I won't be able to gauge the quality of my work of you don't have a full load of jizz waiting to blow," she explained, before conjuring a red aura around her hand. The magic quickly passed into my ballsack, and I felt cooling sensation followed by a feeling of pressure. I could tell she was using her powers to restore my virility for the next stage of her entertainment. Her other hand kept up the steady massage of my dick, her wrist flexing as she made sure to stimulate every inch of my head, always ending her upward stroke with a little squeeze of my glans. It was a heavenly handjob, and I realized their had never been such attention from Annabeth or any other girl that even came close. Really, a hand shouldn't even feel that good compared to proper pussy, but somehow when Aphrodite stroked me, she knew just the right motions to trick my brain's pleasure centers into lighting up as though I was fucking real pussy. I'm not saying I was surprised at how amazing it felt to be jerked off by her, I'm just saying it was one of those feelings that was so good, you had to think about it in every possible way.

By the time she had filled my balls back up with cum, I was grunting lewdly and bucking into her hand, trying desperately to fuck her fist like a sloppy wet cunt. She was right that the sight would have looked mighty embarrassing: me, the savior of civilization, gasping helplessly, mind focused entirely on the motions of a single, feminine hand. It wasn't even a blowjob and I still lost in a haze of pleasure.

"I think you're really brave and everything, but this is kind of pathetic," Aphrodite said, giggling. "Like, come on, the face you're making should come from me sucking you off while a naiad fingers your prostate. All I'm doing is rubbing you down." She laughed. "You can't even hear me. I'm trying not to judge, but you clearly need more experience."

Actually, I could hear her, I was just so dazed and ecstatic that I couldn't be bothered to reply. As long as her smooth, tender fingers were wrapped around my cock, all was right with the world. As long as she was making me feel so good, I didn't have to think about anything. It was only when her hands finally withdrew that I returned to reality.

"Uh, sorry," I felt my cheeks redden as I looked up at my mistress, still confidently straddling me from just below my groin. "Your daughters never came close to this level of skill."

"This isn't skill," Aphrodite puffed herself up slightly. "This is raw sexual talent. Just as love has a carnal, exuberant side, so do I. And when I am riled up, Perseus, I'd better have some fun or all hades will rain down!"

"I'm not about that!" I sputtered. "I admit, you should take the lead here." The truth was I was so bewildered about the whole experience that I was quite glad she was willing to play dominant. The drugs I'd taken earlier and the consistent stimulation of my genitals was absolutely wrecking my higher brain functions. I was happy to be the sole object of attention from the hottest immortal I knew.

"That's the idea, baby," she murmured, and dipped her head low to kiss me. Without breaking the kiss, which quickly progressed towards the French variant, she positioned herself to maneuver my erection directly beneath her wet slit. She was very ready and there was no lack of moisture prepared to ease my entrance. I closed my eyes and prepared to experience the moment of penetration entirely through my penis.

If you ask a man if he would like to experience sex with the sole sensory input of his cock, and he says no without hesitation, that is evidence that he has never, during the act, attempted to metaphysically move his mind into his dick. Such is what I tried to do as my cock touched the outer folds of Aphrodite's vagina. The feeling was like a mild shock. The reality of the situation, that I was about to be _inside a goddess_ was mind-blowing. The warm flesh of her labia parted around the head of my cock, and my breath caught in my throat as I thought to myself, _Holy shit, this is really happening!_

It was as though I was losing my virginity all over again. It was a fall through a hole in reality into a world of sensation and satisfaction. I felt the unmistakable heat of a woman's core around my length as she continued to lower herself down onto me. Her body's lubricant, thick and viscous, sparkled in the light as it ensured speedy penetration. The walls of her love canal did not squeeze with the same tightness as some of the younger girls I'd slept with, but instead there were synchronized spasms that pulsed up and down my cock, almost powerful enough to convince me that she had already started moving. Aphrodite was still taking her time bottoming out, probably just to savor the moment as she overwhelmed me, the handsome messiah of greece, with the euphoria of our linked forms. As I came to be hilted in her, I could tell that her pussy was large enough to accept cocks far larger than mine, but that was no obstacle to the rhythmic pulses that battered my cock between her muscular walls. Divine forces had shaped her pussy to be the ultimate in vaginal evolution, and I was now enjoying the celestial squeeze of her prime olympian cooter.

Our kiss continued. My lips tingle as she ravished my mouth, our tongues wrestling while she suckled my lips. A deep kiss like that was usually a bit awkward no matter how good it felt, but this time is was only passion and a deep contentment that was produced within me by the union of our mouths. Any manner of techniques could be employed to milk my cock of cum and her snatch of juice, but a kiss could never be so ignoble. My conciousness seemed trapped between my mouth and dick, torn between the declaration of love and the simultaneous consumption of it.

Aphrodite bounced on my dick, slowly at first, but then gaining speed. The magic definitely delayed my next climax, because the feeling was so good I should have cum on the third or fourth thrust. I'd thought her hand compared to some of the best pussy I'd had in camp, but her cunt was the sweetest cock massage in the cosmos. I had no doubt that if all olympians knew how good it felt to be taken by her, there would be a civil war between the gods. No wonder it took being the god of war to allow Ares to keep things under control. And yet, here she was, fucking me.

I couldn't count the seconds in my head as they passed, nor the minutes. For all I know, I spend hours on my back as she methodically melted by mind into sex putty. As the pleasure radiated out from my cock, my whole body warmed and my mind grew soft and empty. It seemed her vaginal walls were all around me, and my whole body was a stiff and sensitive penis being massaged, my each and every nerve been rubbed down into a state of soothing contentment. As good as I felt, I also began to grow tired. The pleasure of the sex was so good, the satisfaction so thorough, that my mind was turning off as though it thought I was just done for the day. If I felt this good, surely I'd done enough that I had time to rest, right? Wrong!

"I'm going to...mmm...finish up," Aphrodite whispered in my ear after breaking her mouth away. She gave me a soft peck on the lips and then angled her body to allow her pace to double. "This is probably going to knock you out, Percy. Sorry-not-sorry."

"Thiswisamizin…" I started to say. Then the fire of orgasm engulfed my cock and flooded my body. I came.

I came for what felt like hours. The ecstasy surrounded me, squeeze me, rocked me, held me, and nursed me. My senses ceased and for a brief infinity I was alone, facing a mountain of pleasure. It broke over me like a wave, and I felt my muscles clench as the bliss rippled through me. Wave after wave, the pleasure hit me like punches with every rope of cum I spurted deep into the goddess's pussy. Aphrodite tapped her clit three times, which must have invoked some sort of charm because she instantly climaxed as well. Whereas mine was an affair of grunts and frantic thrusting, hers was a more graceful array of trembles and long, sensual moans. I felt her contract around my length, pushing me back into my orgasm just as it had begun to fade. For another ephemeral eternity I drifted on an ocean of release.

Gradually, inevitably, our rutting was finished. Aphrodite gently pulled my deflating cock from her snatch and she elegantly sprawled out beside me. She traced my chest muscles as she whispered in my ear.

"If there's a next time, Percy, you're going to be on top. I want to see what you're made of. Consider this a reward for saving us all, but in the future I expect you to show off, Mr. Champion."

"Mmmm," I hummed, rolling onto my side and sliding an arm around her. I felt too drained to reply. It was the best kind of exhaustion, the kind of slow burning that ached in a perversely satisfying way. Weariness enveloped my mind like the arms of an old friend.

So it was that I fell asleep, wrapped in the embrace of a beautiful goddess.

When I awoke, I was back on the beach, laying on my towel like nothing had happened. The sun barely seemed to have changed position on the sky, and I wondered if my paramour had called in a favor from Apollo to cover up her doings. It was quite possible, as she certainly had her pick of men's favors.

I felt too sluggish to get up. My body felt tired to my very bones, and I knew I needed more rest before I would be fully recovered from the lovemaking session. I had never thought sex could be so good as to render me so completely incapacitated, but the experience had been unworldly. Aphrodite was right when she said the memory would haunt me whenever I fucked Annabeth again.

As I rolled over to resume my slumber, I felt an object in my pocket. I knew i wouldn't be able to fall asleep until my curiosity was satisfied, so I pulled it out and held it up above my head. It was a tiny box, elegantly carved with ancient looking runes. I flicked the lid up and saw within a tiny piercing. It was gold with a beautiful blue sapphire set in it, small and simple yet noticeable and elegant. On the surface of the gemstone was a tiny but legible motif: a heart-shaped lock. Also in my hands was a note. I held it up the the sun and read.

 _Percy –_

 _This might just be a cure for your propensity to sample to local girls. Annabeth is a good girl, and she deserves to have all of you. It's only fair._

 _BUT, clearly she isn't enough for you the way she is now. If the two of you are going to be happy, one of you needs to change to suit the other perfectly. And since I like you just a bit better, I recommend Annabeth be the one to change for the good of your relationship._

 _This piercing is an extremely intricate piece of craftsmanship. Aside from being made of materials unbreakable and indestructible, it has no less than fifteen spells and charms cast upon it. What you must do it arouse your lover, then press the piercing to her clitoris. It will pierce her of its own accord, painlessly, I promise. Then it will unleash powerful magics upon your girlfriend. First, her mind will soften. The quick wits of Athena will fade, and eventually she will be somewhat less intelligent than you. She will also become a much more sexual person, and the desire for sex with you will always force its way to the front of her mind. The harder she tries to concentrate on something else, the more aroused she will be and the more passionately her empty pussy will ache for your manhood. The longer the piercing is in, the deeper the mental reprogramming will go. After a month she'll be useless for anything important, but a better sexual partner than you could ever ask for. There are spells that will make her feel happy and accomplished to be your sex slave, so don't feel bad about snuffing out her free will._

 _There will also be subtle body changes. Her breasts will grow, shaping themselves to your subconscious tastes. Her ass will swell and other parts will change as the magics mold her form to your unconscious mind's secret cravings. The more you have sex, the faster her body will be refined into your most pleasurable fuck toy._

 _Percy, needless to say this is a fork in the road for you. You're a big player in our world, a world of gods and godly wars. It may seem wrong, to break your lover's will and sentence her to a lifetime as your fuck-puppet, but I would say it's proof you're a big boy and ready to take what you want from others._

 _Whatever you choose, I expect to see you again, and I hope you take a bit more initiative next time. Don't get me wrong, I had fun with you!_

 _Love_ _You have a nice cock for a mortal,_

 _Aphrodite 3_

You've had enough insights into my decision making process to predict what I decided there on the beach. As I put the box and note back in my pocket, I was already fantasizing about putting the magic stone in Annabeth. I resolved to do it as soon as I returned to camp.

With this decision made, I allowed myself to drift back into the realm of dreams.

If you'll believe me, it's the adventures I had _after_ this point that earned the summer of my sixteenth its legendary monicker.


	2. I don't quite put a ring on it

**2: I Don't Quite Put a Ring on It**

I awoke from the second stage of my nap in high spirits, my mind finally cleared of intoxicants and the fog of excellent sex. Further along the beach a group of campers were passing a Frisbee, and I could see a few heads far out in the surf, trying nobly to body board the lousy Long Island waves.

I didn't think much of them; my mind was on the past few hours and the item now residing in my shorts pocket. A session of love with Aphrodite so good that it literally knocked my ass out just like that. And on top of it, she gave me an parting gift to make Annabeth more… compatible... with my lifestyle. I couldn't stop myself fantasizing about enslaving her. She was my most trusted friend, one of the most capable demigods to ever fight by my side, but that only made the prospect hotter. I felt my cock puff up a bit hopefully as I pondered my next move. I didn't want to waste any time shifting Annabeth's destiny from grand architect of Olympus to dumb bimbo and personal cocksleeve to me, Percy Jackson. After all, that was a noble position too, right? Literally, positioned between my legs, her mouth puckered as she slurped my meat…

I pushed myself to my feet with a groan. As I walked back to camp I shook out my stiff limbs and limbered up with some light stretching. Aphrodite was absolutely right: without goddesses to fuck, my sexual abilities would never reach god-tier. It would crucial that I push Annabeth into the next stage of her life as my property as fast as possible – not for the selfish reason of wanting complete control over her, but so that I could better train and hone my skills for the next time I could fuck an Olympian.

It was about time I paid my girlfriend a visit anyway. I strolled casually toward the Athena cabin, saluting and dapping my friends as we passed. I wondered if any of the cheerful campers I met knew or had the faintest inkling of my sexual exploits among their peers. Hopefully not.

Before my relationship with Annabeth got serious, it was rare for anyone but grey-eyed wizkids to occupy space in the posh Athena cabin. It was a cross between a hunting lodge and tech company, with high-powered computers lining one wall and racks of ornate weapons on the opposite. Paintings of geniuses like Leonardo da Vinci and Noam Chomsky decorated another. Demigods from all over the country, born to the goddess of wisdom, palled around as they honed their precious minds.

I spotted Annabeth in the back, bent over a terminal. She was patiently giving instructions to a younger kid on some complicated looking design software. I felt bad because, based on Aphrodite's note, the magic sapphire would reduce her to a sex-crazed blonde too stupid to ever design a building again. But, being a bit of a prick. I figured her dreams and aspirations took a backseat to my need for easily accessible pussy. Annabeth was quick to put out for me, don't get me wrong, but I saw no personal downside in raising her willingness from 80% to 110.

"How's your morning, Mr. Ocean?" my girlfriend smiled at me as I finally made it close. We hugged and kissed quickly. This would be the last time she had the restraint not to make out with me in front of all her friends.

"Annabeth, Annabeth…" I chanted, a ritual I always did to let her know I was horny. When we were alone, I would follow up the chant with petting and eventually attempted fingerblasting, if she was in the mood. In public, it was a request that we find some private space as soon as possible.

Holding hands, she led me to her private room. The Athenian children had decided to enforce a strict hierarchy in their cabin, and the most admired and privileged campers had their own tiny bedrooms. Annabeth's was filled with posters of buildings and excerpts of complicated schematics. There was no doubt to an observer that this was the lair of the architecturally obsessed.

Soon to be cum obsessed, I thought greedily.

"I just took a shower, Percy," Annabeth said, pulling me into a kiss. She broke away after a moment and said, "please, we can't go back out there smelling like sex. We'll never hear the end of it!"

"True," I smiled. Soon Annabeth would be incapable of such protests. A part of me was very glad to finally be ridding her of the parts that didn't interest me. I had always slightly resented her for being smarter, and finally our relationship was going to settle into a proper master-slave dynamic, rather than the equality bullshit that actually made a relationship healthy. I'm not about nurturing partnerships; I'm about fucking, fast and wild, with as many orgasms and squirts of cum as possible. All teenage guys had that drive inside of them, the difference was that I was so baller that it could actually call the shots.

"Let me eat you out, babe," I said, pushing her down on to the bed gently by the shoulders. Annabeth laughed at my insistence, but it was nothing odd that I sometimes insisted on spontaneous cunnilingus. And no girl, whatever the qualms about smelling like sex, can resist the promise of a skilled mouth. I might not be up to Aphrodite's standards, but none of my fellow campers had thousands of years' experience to compare me to.

With practised motions I opened her short shorts and pulled them down. Her panties, simple white and pink, stood as the final layer between me and the promise of her honeypot. Savoring the soft fabric under my fingertips, I slowly pulled down her underwear to reveal the prize: her exquisite pussy.

Objectively, Annabeth's vagina was a fairly standard piece of equipment. Good width, good puffiness, excellent tightness. I had reamed it countless times for some great climaxes. Even though I'd pounded her ass on many occasions, her snatch was still my favorite hole. At my request, she kept her pubic hair closely shaved, leaving her pussy exposed to my ravenous eyes. I drank in the sight of it, the promise of uncountable pleasures, waiting to be unlocked by the hefty key dangling between my legs.

Annabeth laid her head back on the bedspread, preparing to enjoy my usual oral ministrations. She had no idea that she was about to be prepared to enjoy ministrating to me forever. Rather than reveal my intentions, I continued to excite her as usual, slowly ramping up her arousal with touches and gentle kisses. My fingers slid up and down her labia, pressing into the soft flesh as I traced her cooter with my hands. My toungue mapped her slit and her gasps let me regulate my touch, exerting pressure as I gauged how best to push her into feelings of pleasure. Her thighs shivers around my head and I knew she was sinking deeply into the bliss of her happy clit. As per the instructions, now was the time to make her my own in body and spirit.

I pulled out the tiny jeweled ornament and thought about Aphrodite's words as I continued to press my tongue into Annabeth's sensitive folds. To shackle her mind would impossible to excuse from a moral standpoint. There was no justification for it other than my own pleasure. But on the other hand, this path of selfishness was recommended to me by none other than a goddess. Anyone who read Greek mythology knew the gods did shady shit like this all the time. Surely a true hero would also take on their more… unsavory traits?

With a deliberate motion, I placed the piercing on her engorged clitoris. The sapphire with the locked heart symbol glowed a bright, electric blue. A second later, it slid from my hand and embedded itself in Annabeth's cute little clitty.

Immediately Annabeth shrieked and climaxed. I coughed as her juices suddenly splattered my face, propelled out by furious spasms inside her cooter. I was very glad the room was soundproof. I watched in fascination as my girlfriend continued to writhe and thrash on her bed, obviously unable to bear the intensity of the orgasm caused by the piercing. As I watched, the stone grew brighter, almost as bright as a tiny lightbulb. The gold setting continued to sink into her clitoris, but pain seemed to be the opposite of what she was experiencing. Finally, it stopped when it was clearly deeply attached to her sensitive little love button. The blue gem, glowing softly, with just a hint of gold encircling it, looked extremely fashionable glittering on her nubile form.

Annabeth's lewd moans faded into heaving gasps. Her hands had been clenching and now relaxed. Sweat dripped off her face. I hauled myself onto the bed next to her and began lazily to pull of my clothes. I didn't know what the mental reprogramming would be like, but I was very confident she was about to change her mind about having sex.

"That was really good, Percy," she whimpered next to me, still breathless. Suddenly, she yelped and spasmed, a trickle of girlcum dribbling out of her pussy. A wide smile lit up her face as she bathed in a sudden euphoria.

Experimentally, I kissed her. She shuddered under me as she was rocked by another surge of artificial pleasure. I was pretty sure I knew what was going on.

"We're going to have sex," I announced, watching her reaction closely. She bucked again as my words prompted a micro-climax. This time, she was better able to control her muscles, but I could tell she was not developing a resistance to the pleasure charms. My theory was that the magic gemstone was stimulating her clit with supernatural precision every time she thought of me or I gave a command. It was rewiring her entire reward system to make me the overwhelming source of all her happiness and physical satisfaction. The effectiveness was self-evident: if Annabeth could have hundreds of climaxes an hour just by listening to me and doing my bidding, her mind would be broken by lunchtime, nevermind a few weeks. Aphrodite had given me an extremely potent gift.

I rolled on top of her, pawing at her titties like I always did. I put my mouth to hers again, this time much more passionately. Annabeth could barely kiss me back, she was so consumed by another onslaught of euphoric stimulation from the piercing. My cock rubbed against her stomach as we made out. I was painfully horny, but I had nothing on Annabeth. As soon as she felt my manhood brush her skin, she reached for it. We'd been together long enough that she knew my cock better than I did, all the most sensitive spots and the most amazing ways to stroke it. I felt her engage in a familiar move, where she squeezed the glands while undulating her fingers down my shaft. It drove me crazy without fail.

"This is my favorite thing in all the world," she said huskily, coaxing waves of delicious tingling from my stiff dick. When she said it, she shivered as the sapphire pleasured her to reward her enthusiasm. I could practically see the gears spinning in her mind as her subconscious threw out her old passions like design and reading and replaced them with her favorite activity: servicing my needs and whims.

"I can't take it," I groaned. "Put me inside!"

"Yes!" Annabeth squealed like it was Christmas. With perfect accuracy, she inserted the head of my cock into her pussy, and then grasped my butt with both hands to help force me into her. My length slid eagerly into the warm, wet embrace of her familiar cunt, which had stroked and massaged me to climax so many times before. Being hilted in the slit between her legs was like the familiar arms of a lover all by itself. I felt safe when I rested myself inside her. Without moving, I savored the feeling of her tight velvety walls around my pecker, quivering as the piercing vibrated on her clit with superhuman prowess. For her, it felt so good to be stuffed with my cock that she would cum just like this given a few minutes. For me, I still needed old fashioned maneuvers.

I began to thrust, the usual missionary motion that was our default. Annabeth held onto my arms and crossed her legs around mine, pulling me closer and egging on my movements. I groaned as she begged me to fuck her harder and faster. She bucked into my thrusts, trying to force as much of me in as possible with each pounding. Under the influence of the sapphire, her vaginal muscles had contracted to impressive tightness, greatly increasing the friction and intensity of our love.

The whole experience was excellence exemplified. I sort of wished Annabeth was a known whore with a Yelp page so I could leave a 5-star rating. As my penis slid into her cooter again and again, turning increasingly white as my precum churned with her cream, I composed my review.

Good form, for the most part. Very enthusiastic and very pliable, perhaps too much. Not exactly passionate, more like unable to lose interest. Cums from minimal effort. Bound to me physically and emotionally. 5/5 would enslave again!

Someday, when I died, the judges of the Underworld would determine the exact level of pretentious cock I was. Until that fateful day, I could have spent every second like I was then. Annabeth was too lost in ecstasy to groan; she could only gasp and whimper as her mind broke under the influx of stimulation. I wondered if she could even feel my thrusts, or is she was entirely lost in her own world of pleasure unending. The more fully the changes took hold, the more it seemed I'd done her a favor. Her fingernails dug into my back with enough force that they might have cut me if not for the blessing of the Styx. Her tongue lolled in her mouth. I checked her new piercing. It was glowing slightly, though not as much as initially. I figured the hard part was taking her to the level she was at now.

Mental writing and focusing on Annabeth had helped me postpone my orgasm for a bit, but it could only delay the inevitable. I felt it first in my balls. I didn't slow my motions, but I could tell the comforting slap slap of my balls on her sweaty ass was fading as my scrotum stiffened up. The glorious feeling of fire began, warmth mixing with the tingles, warmth far more concentrated than the heat of her body. I shut my eyes tight, fighting myself to keep from cumming, praying to all the gods to give me just a few more seconds. In the darkness of my mind, I felt my whole being compact into my cock, my entire world caressed and stroked by Annabeth's soft, velvety walls. My glans were on fire with pleasure, and I could feel the jizz flowing up my dick, that amazing feeling that cannot be described in words, except as ten times better than winning the lottery. A little bead of drool fell from my mouth onto her boob, not that either of us cared. I couldn't form a coherent thought, I could only hold my breath and continue thrusting, knowing any shift from my rythm would tip me into climax.

I had the skills to hold that for maybe another thirty seconds, but I didn't get the chance. I saw a shimmering in the corner of the room. There was a ripple as the air shifted to reveal a figure who'd been leaning invisibly, watching the show. Aphrodite, apparently an avid fan of mine, was masturbating viciously as she watched me fuck my new slave. Her other hand was squeezing her breast, and though she was still clothes I could still see her perfect figure in all its glory. Even then, seeing her hand move fast enough to vibrate her pants into a blur, even knowing I was putting on a show good enough for the goddess of love, I still might have lasted a bit longer - but I made the mistake of making eye contact.

Looking back, I can tell she was deliberately using her power on me, and not in a little way either. When I stared into her eyes, it was like looking into a thousand beaming faces, as though her approval outweighed the largest crowd. The slight tilt of her lips as her back arched was more satisfying to see than a joke that garnered a thousand laughs. In that moment, as I lost myself in her eyes, as I continued to thrust into my wriggling girlfriend, I felt as powerful and admired as the greatest of men.

The effect was so strong that I didn't even notice my own climax at first. Even though seconds before I'd been lost in the depths of Annabeth's pussy, now I couldn't remember a time when I hadn't been staring into Aphrodite's eyes. They surrounded me, they looked into me and through me and up and down and all around. I felt trapped in something too perfect, like cumming in front of her should have been reserved for the mightiest of gods.

Than the feelings from my dick slammed into my brain like a freight train hauling pure ambrosia. It was like heroin. I felt my dickhole strain to unleash the shear volume of seed that my balls had been preparing. The fire of pleasure, the burning of fulfilled lust that gave life meaning, the roaring flames of passion that propelled our species through generations and through time, saturated me to my very bones. For twenty seconds, I shot stream after stream into Annabeth. My vision tickled and I barely noticed the sapphire gem on her clit was lit up brighter than ever, and I knew she was being rewarded for making me cum, probably with a climax approaching my own in intensity.

After the timeless bliss passed, I gradually came back to my senses and immediately pitched forward onto the bed next to my girl. I was unbelievably tired, and my balls ached like grapes that someone had tried to suck dry. Someone's cunt, to be specific.

"I didn't think you'd take me up on it," came a voice over me. I blearily opened an eye and saw Aphrodite's smiling face. "I was hoping, but I didn't expect you to, honestly." She patted my head, gently wiping away some sweat from my brow. "I'm so glad you did, Percy," she said approvingly. "Tell me, has Annabeth ever been so satisfied by you that she fell asleep on the spot?"

With effort I turned my head. Annabeth was sound asleep, looking like an angel with her hair radiating out around her. Even in sleep she was smiling, one of her hands clumsily flicking at the jizz trickling out of her slit.

"Nope," I admitted. "I can't even. I can't even describe…"

"You don't need to, honey," Aphrodite said, still stroking my hair gently. It was extremely relaxing and coupled with my afterglow made me feel all warm and fuzzy.

"This was a test," she continued softly. "A test of your priorities. If you cared more about her than yourself, if you were unwilling to do the right thing and pursue your own pleasure, then I would have not have revealed myself. I would in fact be very sad. But you did it." Her hands, cradling my head, wet with her own girl cum, massaging me and pushing me towards sleep. "You did her a favor, Percy. All that space in her brain dedicated to architecture projects and fighting experience, repurposed to produce feelings of obedience, contentment, and ever more pleasure. If I was a mortal, I'd want so badly to be in her place."

"Is it permanent?" I asked sleepily. I tried to reach for one of her hypnotizing titties but she pushed my hand away. It was a polite way to remind me that Annabeth was my bitch, not her.

Aphrodite giggled, a sound like the lilt of the lightest harp. "Don't pretend you care. Don't pretend I haven't granted one of your oldest fantasies of fully owning this girl you've been consumed with." She slid my eyelids closed, and I was too tired and comfortable to open them again. "I have great hopes for you, Percy. As you know, I have only daughters. I want you to use my gifts as a man would. I want to know what it means to a man to master love."

The last words I heard were: "And I quite like how you've done so far."

* * *

I awoke about an hour later. The soreness had faded but my joints still ached a bit where my spasms had stretched them. Annabeth was sound asleep, but I knew I could have woken her up and ordered her around if I'd wanted. After such a great session I didn't even feel the need to, and contented myself by messing with her dreams. I pressed lightly in her piercing, light enough that it couldn't possibly be uncomfortable. The gemstone glowed at my touch, and she shifted against me as her slumber took on a more exciting twist. Her pussy moistened and I slid my middle finger up and down her labia. She was aroused enough in her sleep to dribble a bit of her pussy juice onto the sheets, and I was fairly sure foreplay was optional for us in the future.

I nestled by face in the spread of her golden hair, enjoying the tickling coolness against my cheek, and meditated on what Aphrodite had said. This was more than a few favors. She wanted me to walk the path of passion, abandoning the hero gig in favor of rivaling the gods for their sexual exploits. It was a mighty challenge in its own way. I thought about the cute girls at camp that I'd slept with or shared a quickie in a closet. My numbers would have made any guy my age envious but they didn't even stack compared to the smallest immortal runt on Olympus. It would take skill and dedication to master sex and seduction, even with help from the patron celestial herself. This would be a step above my wildest dreams.

I got up and pulled on my clothes. The tiny room that served as Annabeth HQ was crowded with posters of exotic buildings and concept art. There was a model Da Vinci tank sitting on her dresser, a remnant of an Annabeth who didn't have the priority of slurping down my cum.

A calendar on the wall caught my eye. The picture was of some shrine in Israel, and the only entry was for tomorrow. _Visit from Mom_ , it said. My blood ran cold. If Athena came down to camp now and saw what I'd done to her daughter, I was fucked. Utterly, completely fucked. The whole Athena shtick was brains and wits, and Aphrodite's magic had zapped both from Annabeth to prevent her identity from conflicting with her new role as my sex slave. I would have to come up with some way to disguise what had happened, but I was not having much success. I didn't trust myself to fool the goddess of wisdom. I needed some way to get back the old Annabeth, just for a few hours.

And then, I had an idea. An idea that would save my ass.

* * *

A few hours later, I was out of the Athena cabin. I'd explained my plan to Annabeth, and fortunately she was able to listen without instinctively devouring my balls. I wasn't sure, but I thought the piercing's control might have strengthened while she slept, perhaps filling her with dreams of future pleasures at my touch. I made sure she understood the plan, then let her suck me off as a treat. Annabeth had never been big on blowjobs when she was herself, but now that she was mine I was excited to use her in all sorts of ways. I'd never considered things too exotic, since she was fairly tame, but with free will out of the way there all sorts of kinks I could now experiment with. I could tell I would have a hard time daydreaming of anything else.

On my way out, I flagged down Ariel, a fifteen-year-old and promising camper among the Athena kids. She had a premium edition of the classic girl-next door look, with great symmetry and an arching smatter of freckles. Her hair shown in the sun and gleamed auburn in the shade. All in all a great package, rack on the small side but sometimes I wasn't picky.

"I have a message for you from Chiron," I said in a low voice. "He wants to see you ASAP." I lead her out and in the direction of the Big House. The reality, of course, was that there was no such message from Chiron, nor was Chiron even on the premises at the moment. He was up on Olympus, probably going dummy hard with Dionysus.

"I've never actually been in the Big House before," said Ariel as I led her up the steps of the porch.

"It's not that dramatic," I said. "Look, I kinda lied earlier. Chiron's not here. I just wanted to talk to you alone."

Her face turned red and she blushed. She looked around, as though some busybody might have followed us. "What do you want to talk about?" Ariel's ears were flaming and her pupils widened in surprise.

"About you," I said lazily. I lied, saying, "I've seen you train. I've seen some of your weapon projects lying around. It's good stuff. You have promise."

"Thanks," Ariel looked at me in a mixture of awe and bewilderment. I was surprised; I thought the rumors of my infidelity had at least established a background hum among all my fellow campers. Apparently discreetness was wired into my subconscious.

"I just wanted to know where it might come from," I said, opening my eyes wide and softening my voice like I gave a shit. The truth is these basic bitches didn't deserve the time of day from me. The fact was I had it on strict authority that her macking skills were off the charts, intel that came from a man I trusted: Will Solace. To be clear, I had nothing against Ariel, but I'd have nothing to do with her if if wasn't for the chance of good mack.

"Well, I guess from my mom," she said thoughtfully. I loved it when Annabeth's mind whirred into action, and on a chick who wasn't actually genius the look was kind of adorable. "I've always had the drive to just get what I want. I see my objective and I try to make myself better in the ways that will push me to it fastest. I'm all about growing my skills and keeping my focus spread when I can. I practice with the sword, I'm working on my bow skills, and I'm trying to make specialized battle armor with some help from the Hephaestus cabin.

"Wow," I said, springing the trap with the grace of a waiter pouring a fine wine. "That's really hot." The way I said it, my words drifted off my tongue like the perfumed scent of a flower wafting through the summer air. It was like Romeo-by-numbers. Three words, and her panties were running their most ferocious watering cycle. I moved in for the kill.

"I really like you," I said, easing my arms around her. My practiced eyes checked a final time for anyone watching, then I initiated Fuck Protocol.

Our mouths met. I was doing the work and setting the pace, and for the younger girl that was perfect. I kissed her and lifted her shirt to undo her bra. It fell softly, and I squeezed her tits eagerly. She moaned into my mouth and her hands pulled me in closer. She was blonde, so it felt a bit like making out with a smaller Annabeth, which wasn't a bad thing except for the proportionately smaller titties, but I supposed that came with the territory.

I gently tugged her sweatshirt off, and she got the hint. We kicked off our clothes and I pushed the door to the big house open. We stumbled inside, shoes off and barely still in our underwear.

"Have you ever been in here before?" I asked.

"Once, when I first arrived," she said. "It's kind of creepy to be honest."

"I don't blame you," I said. "It'll have to me my job to keep your mind off that." I kissed her again, cupping her breasts through her bra with one hand and feeling up her ass with the other. I pushed open another door into a dusty sitting room. I pushed Ariel down onto the green felt sofa and threw off my boxers. My erection was ready.

"Oh man, that's bigger than my boyfriend's," she said, flashing me a smile as I climbed on top of her. I kissed her again, settling my elbows in for the fun ahead.

"Is this the biggest you've had?" I smirked.

"Nope. My high school's quarterback was longer than both my fists."

I ignored this last part and worked on readying my partner. I slid a hand in along her thigh teasingly, circling around and doubling back to prolong the stimulation. I slowly moved in toward her labia, gently pressing at first but then harder as I zeroed in on her clit like a laser-guided vibrator. She was rearing to go and within a few minutes her pussy was nice and moist. I decided to guarantee customer satisfaction and wiggled down to plant my face in between her legs.

"Lay back," I grinned cockily. "I owe you this." Before she could answer, I pushed my tongue into her folds. They parted easily enough, her nether lips kissing mine in a very wet and sloppy smooch. I sucked her clit gently, tapping and sliding my tongue around it like I was searching for a hidden room. I steadily increased the force of my motions as her moans grew louder, trying to reach whatever speed she preferred to diddle at. Finally I hit just the right pace, and she squealed in pleasure. I kept my head still and attacked her clit, figuring she'd had enough of the warm up. She came in my mouth, though it was less the liquid and more the bucking that I noticed. I kept slurping until she was done wriggling under me. Now, it was time for the main course.

I nuzzled her neck, biting her earlobe a little and grinding my body against her. I made no secret of my next move. The head of my cock slid into her, parting the folds of her vageen with delicate finesse. I pushed forward gently, wanting her to savor the feeling of penetration. I continued to impale her, pushing myself until I was fully inside. She pulled her legs up around me to help, and I steadied myself and began thrusting. She was wet from the recent climax but not overly sensitive, and my rhythm was appreciated. I went slow enough that I wouldn't bust fast, but fast enough that my balls weren't screaming at me to go faster. I marveled at the wetness and the warmth. I never felt better than when my cock was sheathed in the slippery embrace of a gasping slut.

Spooge boiled out of me, filling her until it dribbled out onto the sofa. I groaned as my load escaped, pleasurably warming my whole body. As the last ropes of cum spurted, I collapsed on top of Ariel and sighed deeply into her hair.

"Mmmmm," I said. My arm wrapped around her and I pulled her close, my glistening dick lazily scraping her belly. "All I wanted was my nut."

"Classic," she sighed back. I noticed she was jilling herself and firmly pushed her hand away. "Allow me." I slipped a finger in and curled, estimating until I was positive I'd found her g-spot. I tickled and teased the spot until she came with a pretty little gasp. I planted my mouth on hers so I could enjoy feeling the contractions made shudders up and down her body. When she finished trembling I wrapped both arms around her and pulled her close.

"That was fine," I murmured contentedly. She hummed assent and nestled her head against mine. We stayed like that for perhaps ten more minutes. A lot of guys don't go for excessive cuddling, but I always enjoyed the contact, even if it didn't necessarily mean I was going any further. I might have drifted off to sleep then and there, but I'd already done just that after getting off with Annabeth. I instead pushed myself up after a time and stretched out my limbs.

"Can we do that again?" Ariel said hopefully. Most of the other girls I banged hoped I'd make them some kind of powerful mistress, but I just saw it as another fuckbuddy added to the list.

"This was probably a one-off," I said. "I shouldn't be cheating. I just couldn't stop myself when I saw you. You're like Annabeth but… so much better." This was a total lie, of course, but I was already breaking every moral law under the sun so I figured I'd go for the perfect score.

"Break up with her then!" Ariel said, her eyes flashing. "Come on, I want to fuck you all the time!"

"Every girl says that to me," I laughed. It was true, though they weren't always that open about it. Then again it was still a minority of girls at camp that had been alone with me with our clothes off, which was seeming more and more like a miracle in and of itself. "Don't dump your guy just yet."

"I'm single!" she said hopefully.

I pulled on my clothes. "Look, this was really fun. I really like you. But I can't hurt her like that. No one can know about this, okay?" I eyes her sternly.

"Fine," she said, looking away.

I tottered out of the Big House a moment later, leaving the slim wisegirl to deal with her own affairs. Before I headed back to Annabeth to explain what to tell Athena, I figured I'd check on my pals in the Hephaestus cabin.

* * *

I dapped my way through the doorway and to the back of the room. The Hephaestus cabin looked dangerously normal, at least for any visitor taking a glance inside. Bunks, desks, bathrooms. Tacky posters of heavy metal bands and various metal contraptions spread over the walls. Olly Rimmins, son of the forge god, clapped me on the back and handed me a Heineken.

"Percy! What's up?" he demanded.

"I see mad heads here on snap. Bro, you gotta let me down to the Batcave."

"Sure thing, man." Olly pressed a hidden button and one bunk rose up to the ceiling, revealing a hidden ladder and a fireman's pole, which I slid down, still holding my brew.

The Batcave was the natural outcome of putting a bunch of very smart, hands-on tinkers in a large room with no supervision. It was a bunker-like space, low ceilings and unpainted concrete walls. Mood lights illuminated the space from the ground, casting a hazy red glow over the walls, but I could barely see because of the huge cloud of vapor suspended in the air. A load of Hermes and Apollo brothers lounged on sofas and beanbags.

"We have a proper ventilation system now," said Olly as he slid down after me. "We haven't had the circulation perfected to properly hotbox yet, but the Stolls will cop soon and we'll roll a blunt."

"I'm in on that rotation."

"For sure, my dude."

"Percy! Hit this!" Travis said from behind a fuseball table. He tossed me a juul, which I hit hard for the headrush.

"We got Fireball?" I asked.

"Always!" said Cecil Markowitz, handing me the jug. We could (and did) have way better booze on hand, but Fireball was a camp tradition from the years when the campers had given a few more fucks than we did and didn't try to smuggle in the top shelf stuff. The Hermes guys weren't afraid to steal anything, even up to handles of Tsar - yes, we had actual handles of Tsar vodka stashed away for the special occasions. One bro from California had been able to take his time leaving because a team of heroes showed up to escort him safely to camp. His last stop was a cannabis dispensary, where, through some dark Olympian magic, he was able to steal a half ounce of White Widow. The name, if you're curious, comes from the stringy beads of pure THC visible on the bud, enough to add a white sheen to the sacred green. He wouldn't to play it safe and toke outside, and so the Batcave quickly became the hotspot for smoking in camp. We'd stuck with the mancave theme and put up flags, lights, and created a wall-to-wall collection of videogames, held in place with velcro. Xbox 360, Xbox One, Playstation, and PC games could be found. I could always count on finding bros here except maybe in the dead of night, and then just because no one went around knocking on cabin doors in the middle of the night just to hang out.

I plunked down in an armchair and took another whack of the juul. I blew a few o's and addressed the room at large after a slurp of beer. "Anyone going on a quest or anything?"

"I don't think there's been a quest since the titan war," Olly said. "Monsters have been laying low."

"Hmph. Don't get me wrong, I love chilling and I especially love chilling at camp like nothing else." I waved to get a turn with a controller for the next round of Fifa. "But heroes need to get out and break shit now and then. We need to dig something up, take a damn road trip, and go H.A.M. on some bitchass monsters."

There was a chorus of _fuck yeahs_ and I'm downs. I took a swig of the cheap whiskey and tracked the burn as it passed down my throat. We all liked Fireball because it was the mascot of our shenanigans. Everyone knew it from home and everyone had fond memories around it. It was so sacred to some bros had vows that there were personal contracts that all disagreements had to be solved after no less than three but no more than five shots.

Oh, and did I mention it was No Girls Allowed?

"Yo, has anybody here gotten nudes from Katie," Travis hollered. "I don't want to see, I just want to know."

"Your boy here," Cecil grinned, tapping his phone as though it held intangible treasures. "Bruh, she's a thot."

"Bro, she's hot. I just wanted to confirm she's into that."

"Bro she's all the way in. I added her ex on snap and he says she gives mad head."

I grinned sagely. Annabeth had always been critical of giving oral. Her grievance had been the lack of fun on her end, until I'd had the idea to try teasing and denial. Turned out, Annabeth had a lot for fun sucking me off when the goal was to string me out as long as possible. She definitely had a domineering streak before I brainwashed her, and I hoped she'd still be able to gobble my cock without trying to get me off within minutes. It was now on me to ensure her current state was a situation I could manage.

"Yo, boys," I said, quieting down the buzz that inevitably followed locker room talk. "I need the help of someone, or preferably a few blokes, to help design a building for me. A building which probably will actually be built."

There was silence as the denizens of the Batcave absorbed this proposal. A few guys raised their hands, the lights of juuls and the glints of beer cans reflecting as they did so.

"I've got a shit-ton of experience with CAD and some other design tools," one offered.

"I'm good with blueprints and architectural mock ups," volunteered another.

"I'll need both of you," I said. "I need plans for a shrine to me, but not so much a statue or garden or any of that lightweight shit. I need something worthy of saving motherfucking Olympus. I'm thinking a temple-sized condo with a game room, guest suites, smoking room, Jacuzzi, all that shit."

"Bruh, you want a penthouse on Mount Olympus," Connor Stoll chuckled.

"I do," I said mildly. "And unlike you hoebags, I bet I'll get it."

"What are you going to do, walk up to Zeus and ask with Bambi eyes?"

"Not quite. I'll have Annabeth submit them to Athena. I think she likes me enough to okay it."

Travis raised his eyebrows and grinned. "Annabeth told me her mom was visiting to take a look at her latest project for the Olympus rebuilding operation. How are you going to convince her to sub in your personal fucking vacation home instead of whatever shit she's spent a month on?"

"Bro, I'm me for a reason," I laughed. The truth was Annabeth was probably mentally incapable of even holding the concept of disobedience in her mind. I was a bit worried that the magic of the clit piercing had straight up atrophied the parts of her brain not related to sex and servitude, which might mean I'd have to hide her away before anyone asked any questions. I wondered if seeing me manage all this was a part of Aphrodite's interest in me.

"Do me a favor and throw in, like, a secure living area," I added. "Like a few rooms for someone under house arrest, comfortable but controlled entry and exit."

"Percy, are you going Patrick Bateman on us here?" someone asked teasingly.

"Never!" I said. "Chainsaws are far too noisy for my delicate ears." I got up and stretched before finishing off the Heineken. "Shoot me the stuff in an email as soon as you finish," I called as I shimmied up the hidden ladder at the back of the room. "And remember, the gods are building this, so go all out!"

Once I had the plans for my temple, I would be all set for Athena's visit. Turning chaos into opportunity, I smirked to myself. Then I went back to my cabin to get baked.


	3. My plans go right for once

_Author's note: I just want to clarify that this story is purely me fucking around. That's all this is. Me, fucking around, in a Word document. Now you know._

I considered it a moral imperative to keep my cabin litty at all times. I had stockpiles of weed. I didn't have a problem, fuck you, I just liked to keep my means of intoxication close at hand in plentiful quantities. I had herb for joints and blunts, which were best enjoyed on the beach or in the strawberry fields on a summer night. I had edible mints and gummies, for when a lengthy segment of time called for reduced consciousness. My latest acquisition was a Pax Era. It was like a giant Juul packing the cannabolic punch of a tight blunt. It could deliver insane dabs of 88% THC at temperatures of up to 710 degrees. It was napalm for the lungs but candy for the mind.

I had been puffing it since I got back to my cabin, and I more or less passed out. I was still groggy when I got the email containing the plans for my Olympian penthouse, but I managed to pull my laptop onto the bed and open the file. Like a proper demigod, my friend had built a hedonistic temple to vanity in my name. There was a game room. There was a massage room. There was a theater. There were guest rooms. There was a massive, beautiful marble central chamber with grand columns like my own personal throne room. It had a stream cut through the room and remote-controlled furniture like in The Incredibles 2. My bedroom was the best. It had a huge, circular cushion for a bed, meant for round-the-clock orgies. Floor-to-ceiling windows would ensure I had the natural light needed to feast my eyes on my supple partners. Behind the bedchamber was a massive closet the size of two bathrooms, with enough space to store five dress options for a hundred different occasions.

I kept scrolling. I was cycling through so many fantasies that I had a massive hardon as I kept reading. I puffed the Pax and clicked to the next page of schematics. There was a jacuzzi. There were balconies. And then, to my pleasurable surprise, there was an array of hidden features that only I, being the master of the house, was aware of. In most rooms, there were hidden compartments in the walls that I could discreetly access to store and retrieve weapons, drugs, or contraceptives. Most of the rooms were bugged, with the feeds wired through a closed-circuit house computing system accessible through an app on my phone. The app was, in fact, meant to be installed on every occupant's phone, as it was the means of control for many automated features, like curtains, heated floors, and saved temperature preferences. This meant I was likely going to get access to the intimate digital details of all my guests, if my boys from the Hephaestus cabin proved capable enough to install the proper backdoors.

There was even more epicness. Almost all the rooms had a fireplace. The house was so large (it was several floors, built into the breathtaking mountainside of Olympus) that the floors subtly shifted through styles, not ever getting too dramatic but never quite letting the mind grow complacent. Despite the spectrum of different architectural modes that the rooms explored, a fireplace was still somehow comfortably fitted into nearly every single one. They looked perfectly normal, nothing to look at twice. However, every fireplace was in fact a hidden door. There were passageways behind them that were all connected in an ergonomic network of insulated crawl spaces. They enabled those who about it, so far just me, to travel virtually anywhere in the house undetected. This was some crazy shit. There was also a panic room, though it looked more like an emergency party room. In a region of space that didn't officially exist on the rest of the schematics, there was a series of bunker-like rooms. There were bedrooms with bathrooms, and a few central areas. Everything was well stocked but it had a sparser feel. I could tell this was meant for if things ever managed to go way south. There was even a cute little folder labeled "For The Tough Times" buried in the file asset labeled panicroom_kitchen_ . It was filled with helpful de-stressers like Xanax, Valium, Quaaludes, and other chill pills. Personally, I'm a big fan of chill pills.

Long story short, my penthouse on Olympus was everything I could have wanted, and would enable booling on an unprecedented scale. I knew that if word of my elite pad spread to camp, I would be obligated to throw the wildest parties in Camp Half-Blood's history. If that burden fell to me, I would, of course, accept it.

I slathered a bit of anti-persperant and dressed in some my basic form-fitting duds. I copied the penthouse file to a flashdrive and put it in my pocket. The time was 9:03 AM. Annabeth's mom, the mighty goddess of the cranium, was arriving in just under an hour to collect her daughter's monthly submission to the Olympian Planning Board (which always funded her submissions, how about that). I know she wouldn't bother looking closely at it, so long as I made sure Annabeth said the right things my plans were in good hands.

I was at the Athena cabin shortly thereafter. I found Annabeth's private cabin in the back. She was sprawled out on her bed. A vibrating buttplug was portruding from her ass and a slightly smaller dildo was crammed in her cunt. Creamy white girlcum ozzed lazily over the the toys, soiling the bedspread. Annabeth didn't care. Her eyes were closed and her breathing was shallow. She was lost in the gentle buzzing of the electronics at work between her legs. I laughed and reach out, lightly tapping the jeweled clit piercing I had installed yesterday. Instantly Annabeth came hard enough that she passed out. It happened so fast, I was surprised. Her eyes clenched tight, her hands curled into cute little fists, and she let loose one petite squeal of pure delight. Then she moaned and slackened, as though to compensate for the momentary expansion of consciousness, her mind had no choice but to retract.

I shook her awake, not roughly. "Annabeth, I need you to help me," I said. She pushed herself up with my help and leaned her head on my shoulder.

"Percy, I need you to promise me something." Her face was dangerously pouty.

"Uh…let's hear it?"

"Tonight, I want you to crush and snort a Viagra pill. And then go to bed with me with your hard cock in my ass. We'll spend the whole night like that."

 _Oh. Ok._ "Sure," I laughed. "You have a deal." I handed her the flashdrive. "I need you to give this to your mom. Tell her to pass it along to the magic builder people. Tell her she doesn't need to look over it. No need to waste her valuable time."

"OK," Annabeth purred, her hand idly petting my dick through my sweatpants. I grew hard without realizing it. My body was primed to respond to Annabeth instantly – that's how much sex we had. I pushed her down and crawled atop her on the bed, grinding on her stomach to keep my little guy happy. I nibbled on her earlobe and kissed my way down her jawline. Annabeth slackened as she fell into a trance at my attention. There was a burgeoning stain on her booty shorts where I could tell her cooter was gushing madly. I figured I had the time before Athena showed up.

"Annabeth, I need you to do something for _me_ ," I said.

"Hmm?" she mumbled. Her eyes cracked open and she looked at me like a reproachful puppy would when not given enough love.

"I need you to act like your old self when there's people around." I slipped a hand under her t-shirt and cupped my favorite pair of breasts. She sighed contentedly instinctively as I squeezed.

"But Percy, before this I was always busy," she whined. "I did math and design and read book books and used long words! I couldn't do any of that now." Her eyes fixed on mine. "Whenever I try to think hard, my thoughts go to cocks and vaginas and everything being sucked and fucked!"

"I get that," I said honestly. Being enslaved seemed to take a load off the mind. "But I need you to put on the character of your old self. Save your true self for when you're alone with me."

"I guess I can," Annabeth said. She grinned at me. "Seaweed brain."

"That's better," I laughed. "Just remember what you really are."

Annabeth pulled my sweats down and wrapped her warm hand on my hard dick. Soft flesh on flesh made my head spin and a squeeze rippled down her fingers, coaxing blood to my manhood and triggering a pleasure dump in my brain. I straddled her, whimpering softly as she palmed the head of my cock with practiced ease. When we wanted to, she and I could get each other off in a couple minutes tops. We'd made it our business to learn each other's bodies with intimate precision, but being a guy meant getting me off required barely any finesse. My hips bucked feebly into her fist, my breathing shallow and ragged as I buried my head in her breasts. It was the exact kind of moment you want never to end, but even as I reflected on that, I became aware with terrifying certainty that Annabeth was going to make me cum without breaking a sweat. If she made me blow my load now, I would be spent for at least fifteen minutes, which would rule out further sex before Athena arrived.

"Annabeth, please," I begged pathetically. Annabeth had me by the dick and she knew it. "Please, let me go a little longer…"

She smiled wickedly. "You don't have to cum, Percy. I'm just rubbing you, that's all. Up and down, up and down. My hand is so warm and so soft around you. It feels like a tiny hug that radiates warmth down your entire body…oh, look at that!"

Droplets of cum splattered her shirt as my jizz drained out of me. For a few brief seconds I flew on the wings of weightless bliss, which slowly spiraled down to a feeling of deep and profound contentment. Great sex makes a person feel fulfilled in life.

When my vision and sense of body returned, I was on my back next to her. The two of us looked up at the blank ceiling, both content to absorb the other's presence and meditate on the moment. Annabeth still cradled my soft little dick in her hard, as though she felt the need to keep it warm. I was lost in the afterglow, but I noticed her piercing was glowing, obviously rewarding Annabeth for getting me off. I suppose it had interfaced with her central nervous system to hijack key brain structures and mold her being into my perfect personal sex slave. It really had been a nice gesture from Aphrodite. Annabeth seemed lost in an opium dream as I got up and pulled on my clothes. I figured she'd be able to take care of herself when she came to, so I teetered out and snuck back to my cabin.

I now had to prevent high doses of THC and oxytocin from putting me in a sedated state for the entire day. I needed to balance out the drugs in my system. I wasn't one for the dirty shit like coke, but I was partial to XR caffeine pills, which had just enough zing to balance me on the tightrope of sobriety. I popped three and changed into clothing that didn't smell like my girlfriend's musk or my own seminal fluids. To make sure I wasn't _too_ amped, I did two shots of lime-infused Ciroc. Then it was down to the Big House to see if Chiron was back.

He was. The centaur and head honcho of Camp Half-Blood was chilling on the patio with Dionysus, like the first time I'd met the wine god. I casually pulled up a chair.

"Jackson, you flamboyant fuck," said Dionysus. "You have the run of the place down here, and now you're moving into Olympus?"

"How do you already know about that?" I said, unable to conceal my surprise.

The Bacchus-lookalike waved his phone under my nose. "Athena just tweeted it out. You do realize no demigod has ever been permitted to live on Mount Olympus before? This flies in the face of all tradition."

"Good," I snapped. I grabbed his magic drink and downed it in front of his disbelieving face. "Hennessy and Cointreau, clever for a agro theme," I observed.

Chiron looked on, amused. "I think the god of parties is worried about a full-time maniac moving in down the block."

"Any hero could save New York!" Dionysus scoffed. "Only a god, with a thousand years' experience, could throw the parties Olympus requires."

"Then perhaps a collaboration is in order," the centaur sipped his own drink, a tasteful Sangiovese rosé that I wouldn't have turned down. "I wouldn't want any part of a discussion of such rabble rousing. I have a summer camp to run."

"And I have to come and check on said stupid camp," groaned Dionysus. He snatched a shot glass out of thin air and threw down whatever it was. He glared at me. "Fuck you, Jackson, for not letting the titans win and ending this."

"Thank you, Mr. D, for using my damn name this year."

"Jackson, I might just keep it up if you give me your Juul right now. You have one, don't lie."

I produced and Big D puffed. "Ugh, Crème Brule?" he scoffed.

"The chicks like that shit," I said defensively.

"Ur a fag, Jackson."

"Before Percy joined us," Chiron interjected productively, "I was telling Dionysus about our latest problem. It appears a nymphomaniacal tree nymph has been kidnapping chambers near the woods and subjecting them to all sorts of sexual experiences."

"Shit, we have a rogue tree raping people?" I asked.

"Not rape. No camper even thought to being the issue to me. I found out because a prank Yelp page was made for the 'Happy Endings Nature Time Tree.'"

"Classy."

"That's your cue to sod off, Jackson," Mr. D snapped. "Find this tree and fuck it before it fucks you. Meanwhile, I'll go back to making Chiron uncomfortable by sexualizing your young campmates."

"I know when I'm not wanted," I rolled my eyes and stood up. On my back to camp I pulled up Katie Gardner's snap and asked her to deal with the rogue nymph. I had a waiting message: Athena had left with the plans. This was great news.

Before long, I was back in the Hephaestus cabin. A proper ventilation system had finally been installed in the basement, so the air was no longer saturated with the rather gag-inducing odor of Juul exhalations. "Yo, what do think of the plans?" asked my homeboy.

"Pretty fuckin' good, my bro," I replied. "Someone booze me." A 50ml bottle sailed through the air and landed in my raised hands. We were all brothers in booling here.

"Percy," Travis Stoll began seriously. "You gotta let us in on the shit that goes on up there."

"I remember my friends," I retorted. "Besides, the place is so fucking big, I couldn't fill it up if I tried."

"This is so dope," Connor grinned. "You got guest bedrooms, right?"

"For sure. But I just had a chat with our boy Dionysus. If he's anything to go by, the Olympians aren't too happy that I now own some prime real estate in their backyard. Come to think of it, I think this counts as granting the request they offered me after we stopped Kronos."

"What're you saying?" Connor looked confused. But, knowing Connor, he was probably on at least a half-tab of LSD at the moment.

"I'm saying I can throw fat bangers, but I don't think you guys can live with me full time. That's where they'd draw the line. You know how the gods are, they're cocks."

"Fair enough," said Travis. "Anywho, I made a new gravity bong if anyone wants to try it."

"In."

"In."

"In."

At this point, there's something you need to know about the Demeter cabin. They were decent kids, and there wasn't a single one I had beef with. They helped out landscaping and made sure Camp was pristine and beautiful year round. I appreciated this, as it was way easier to embrace one's carnal instincts when surrounded by the lush decor of mother nature. However, the Demeter cabin was, ultimately, comprised of rowdy teenagers like the rest of us. You may have thought the Ares and Hephaestus cabins would lead any counterculture movement, but no. The boys over in the Demeter cabin were known for using their godly green thumbs to breed the most insanely strong strains of cannabis the world had ever known. It started out as a guys' thing, but when their half-sisters started sampling the products of their early experiments, the endeavor became quite gender inclusive. All teenagers could get behind good ass weed.

"So what do you have for me?" asked Travis to Connor as we all packed into the cramped basement bathroom. Travis was generally the best known among the Hermes cabin for his tinkering abilities when it came to the innovation of new cannabis ingestion methods. I liked ergonomic efficiency, which lead to my preference for the Pax line of vapes. But for some, the only way to tackle the great unknowns of the world was the consistency of combustion. Travis generally had a new design to try out every week, playing off every phenomenon from gravity to percolation to a carefully crafted centrifuge kief-extractor built in the very basement we had just isolated ourselves from. Come to think of it, there might have been no stronger alliance than the most fiendish elements of the Hermes and Hephaestus cabins.

"This is a lovely hybrid strain made by our girl Katie and a few others," said Connor, pulling out a slim tube containing approximately a quarter-ounce. He popped the lid like a bottle of fine champagne, and the glorious odor of an extremely dank organic matter wafted quickly through the cramped bathroom. There were at least five of us mates in there, all hoping that the gravity bong would work.

Connor clumsily ground the flower into the bowl. He produced a small blowtorch and smirked, "Who needs to grind when you can just crank the heat?" He torched the fuck out of the weed and Travis took the first christening bowlful. He spluttered like a rookie and pounded his chest. As he manually urged the smoke from his lungs, his other hands frantically smacked the wall until he turned on the fan.

"Strong," he wheezed. This could only embolden us and before long the herb was long gone. The fan could barely keep the fumes from overwhelming us. The demigardners had bred what we called depth charge strains in the past few weeks, The seeds, normally the least potent part of a ground mix, where now stuffed with potent THC. When you saw one of them flair up as you took a hit, you knew you had a fatty serving in your near future.

In retrospect, it was probably a disservice to us that Chiron didn't even try to prevent us turning Camp Half-Blood into a massive Frat estate. It was like all the worst lowlifes of USC had washed up on Long Island Sound and started a colony. If the borders ever failed, and the monsters got in, we'd been fucked six ways from Sunday.

As you surely know, time warps around you when you've consumed enough of the ganja. By the time we stumbled out, flushing a mountain of ash down the toilet as we did so, a flash-tournament of beer pong had erupted. One of the Athena kids, who always spoke with a sick Russian accent, had instigated a high-octane faceoff between two of the bulkiest blacksmiths.

"Three drachma he pukes before ten."

"No way Lewis doesn't win, five drachma!"

I nicked the vodka bottle they'd spiked the beer with from behind a hot chick who most likely hailed from the Apollo cabin, as she seemed to have come straight from archery practice. The basement was absolutely fucking packed at this point and being totally zooted wasn't the best recipe for enjoying tight spaces. I dismissed myself and was soon gulping fresh air near the climbing wall. It would be good for me to fit in some R&R up on Mount Olympus. My chosen lifestyle, fun as it was, could not be conducive to good health. Sure I matched my intake of booze and other funnies with a good diet and plenty of sleep, but long enough bouncing between cabin parties would battery me like a pinball. I needed the space to stretch out without every guy vying for my approval or every chick chasing my dick like a shepherd's staff.

I went to a place where I could reliably receive minimal attention from most of its residents: the Athena cabin. It wasn't that Athena's half-siblings didn't care for me, but rather they didn't seem to invest much in other people in general. If you couldn't speak at length about whatever geeky topic they were currently absorbed in, you were bound to fall by the wayside of the attention highway. Fortunately for me, my favorite denizen of the brainiac cabin was waiting to absorb me, or more specifically, my raging hardon.

"Hey Percy," said Annabeth coyly as I closed the door to her private room. Her toys were proudly displayed on her dresser, which would have been death sentence to the reputation to any other chick, but Annabeth was known to savage anyone who entered her room to poke around. Her nose wrinkled in voluntarily. "You reek! How much weed did you smoke?"

"All of it," I smiled. "Why don't you take a shower with me and help me clean up?"

* * *

Later that night, when we had relocated to my cabin for a standard roll in the hay, I was just drifting off with my girl nestled in the crook of my arm when her phone buzzed on the bedside table. I lifted my head laboriously and saw the message: Work starts on the house tomorrow. Don't let Percy turn into a gorilla up here. - Mom

I smiled and pulled Athena's hottest daughter closer to my body. There was no way I didn't go gorillas up there, but the burden of taming my zoo of mates would fall entirely to the posh Olympians themselves.

I could only hope they never shut me down.


End file.
